Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to scent dispensing packets, specifically to scent dispensing packets that can be distributed manually, through vending machines or through the mail.
It has become common practice to distribute fragrance samples to potential customers by inserting scent strips in magazines or mailings. The scent strip process involves microencapsulating a fragrance and adhering it with glue to a printed magazine or mailing insert. The fragrance is released when the microcapsules are burst. This is usually accomplished by separating two sheets containing the microcapsules that have been temporarily adhered to one another. These burst microcapsules emit a scent because they are exposed to the air. This limits the reuse of this system as a sampling vehicle because the fragrance material cannot be easily protected from evaporation. Fragrance material is very volatile and evaporates quickly.
For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,236 (Sayers. et al.), 5,391,420 (Bootman, et al.), and 4,817,860 (Shapiro) all disclose releasing fragrance samples through bursting microcapsules adhered to a substrate paper or cardboard backing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,958 (Charbonneau) discloses a process for preventing unwanted escape of fragrance material prior to fracturing of the microcapsules. However, in all of this prior art, the problem of quick evaporation of the fragrance material once the microcapsules are burst still exists.
This problem also exists with U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,221 (Simpson) which discloses a process to deliver folded scented coupons in a dispenser. These coupons contain microcapsules that fracture as the coupons are removed from the dispenser. Once the coupons have been activated, the scent quickly evaporates.
It has become standard practice in the cosmetics industry to mail or otherwise distribute samples of fragrances to potential customers. Frequently such samples are distributed in the form of xe2x80x9cvial-on-cardsxe2x80x9d, which usually comprise a glass or plastic vial fastened to a cardboard backing. Another known means for packaging a unit dosage cosmetic sample or fragrance is the soft gelatin capsule. Similar in function to plastic or glass vials, these xe2x80x9csoft gelxe2x80x9d capsules contain a fluid sample of the fragrance.
These types of fragrance samples are awkward to use because they are so small. The fragrance must be applied to the skin to experience its intended scent because it is otherwise too concentrated. Once a fragrance is applied to the skin it begins to evaporate and can wear off in a matter of hours. U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,885 (Daniel, et al.) discloses a means to produce a unit-dose container that can survive the rigors of shipment through the mail or inclusion in printed material but it still does not solve the inherent problem of ease of use and reduction of evaporation once the fragrance has been released from the container. Devices that do not expose volatile fragrance oils or burst microcapsules directly to the surrounding air can diminish the rate of scent evaporation. This is accomplished by enclosing scented elements in a sack or xe2x80x9csachetxe2x80x9d. The purpose of these sacks is to slowly deliver a pleasant scent to an area, usually to mask an unpleasant odor. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,503,332 (Glenn), 4,306,892 (Atalie, et al.), and 4,854,501 (Ricci) all disclose fragrance holders for scenting the surrounding area by permeation of scents into the air. These sacks are not effective promotion vehicles for delivering scent samples because they are not convenient to distribute through the mail due to their size and shape. In addition, they have the disadvantage of delivering scent to a wide area thereby causing the scent to linger for an extended period of time.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) to provide a scent dispensing packet which minimizes evaporation of the scented material:
(b) to provide a scent dispensing packet which is easy to activate:
(c) to provide a scent dispensing packet which is small, lightweight and portable:
(d) to provide a scent dispensing packet which is reusable:
(e) to provide a scent dispensing packet which provides a true fragrance experience without having to apply the fragrance to the skin:
(f) to provide a scent dispensing packet which delivers a xe2x80x9cpersonalxe2x80x9d scent experience to the user without delivering scent to the surrounding area:
(g) to provide a scent dispensing packet which can be easily affixed to paper, cardboard or other material for promotional use:
(h) to provide a scent dispensing packet which can be cost effectively sent through the mail and:
(i) to provide a scent dispensing packet onto which graphics can be printed.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
In accordance with the present invention, a packet which dispenses a sample of scent laden air when the user squeezes the sides of the packet is disclosed. For some embodiments, the scent dispensing packet is substantially flat and adapted to be provided within a greeting card.